


I Owe Him

by polishpromdress



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3373925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polishpromdress/pseuds/polishpromdress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after a hunt, Dean and Cas decide to break the news to Sam that they are together over breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Owe Him

I awoke under the sheets forehead to forehead with Cas . Light shone through the layer of fabric prohibiting any further slumber . I smiled, watching the light illuminate his perfect eyelashes, wanting nothing more than to kiss each one individually. These were the things I loved most. Groggy mornings after a hunt, the smell of breakfast in progress pouring through the vents, and the warmth of the sun through the sheet begging me never to leave . And trust me when I say I wish I could just stay here forever, tracing the etches on Cas' back. Cas' lids fluttered open slowly as he grasped reality. He smiled at me and breathed in the morning air , snuggling into me closer , interlocking our hands and bringing them up to our chests .  
"Morning Dean Winchester ." He croaked out proudly.  
I chuckled and kissed the very top of his nose.  
"Hey, Cas."  
We shared a silence for awhile, both taking in the perfect moments we knew wouldn't last.  
"Dean?"  
"Yeah?"  
"You're gonna talk to him about it today right?" Cas said sheepishly.  
I sat up, stretching, letting my head sling into my hands at the thought of telling Sammy.  
"Dean...you need to tell him. Think of how much easier things will be ."  
Cas prodded, sitting up next to me .  
"I know , Cas I know I - it's just I don't know he's my little brother and I'm embarrassed ..." I finally said quietly . I looked up at Cas who was furrowing his brow, as if he misheard me . I took his hands.  
"Not embarrassed of you Cas. Not ever. I just ..I'm not a touchy - feely person, but Sammy always makes me want to be . I don't know I guess I'm just thinking too much..."  
"Babe" Cas said to me, and my head snapped up at it , my heart fluttering because it was the first time he's ever called me anything but Dean.  
"There isn't a single person in this whole world who loves you more than Sam. He has supported you to hell and back, why should this be any different ?" He finished . When I didn't reply he reached over and kissed me softly , scooting towards me as he did so .  
"You're thinking too much . Just tell him" he whispered in my ear.  
"Dean , breakfast is ready!" I heard Sammy call up.  
My face began to get hot as I flushed at the thought. Cas smiled at me a smile that gave me hope , and filled me with so many other emotions as well. After a few more seconds of staring at Cas' perfection I got up, Cas laying back down on the bed. I made my way down the stairs and to the kitchen where Sammy was wearing an apron, humming happily to himself , unaware of my presence .  
"Hey sleeping beauty" he said with one of his geekiest smiles . I sat down in front of a full plate of bacon eggs and toast . Sam has been cooking tons lately , (he said it helped him clear his head) and I appreciated it greatly .  
Sam sat down across from me , digging in with no intention of slowing down. I picked at my plate , my appetite gone for the first time in my life . I cleared my throat  
"Sammy I- I gotta talk to you about something ." I said slowly and shakily.  
Sams face lit up like a Christmas tree and he sat back in his seat, crossing his arms.  
"I was wondering when you were gonna tell me about Cas." He said with a smirk .  
My eyes widened and I looked up at my helplessly grinning brother in complete shock.  
"Wait you ..you know?"  
"Dean. I'm not an idiot. I'm just surprised it took you this long to talk to me about it ." He said starting to eat again, and I could tell he was slightly hurt .  
"Sammy I-"  
"Dean don't. If you're happy, then I owe him. I don't want anything else but for you to be happy. Haven't you caught onto that by now? This is your chance! You're defeating the stereotype. You're in a relationship and you're still a hunter, Dean! And you're happy. Trust me , I know you better than anyone . I think it's great, Dean." He said continuing to eat his eggs . I smiled into my food in disbelief at how easy that was. I know Sammy would never judge me , if just felt good to finally cross the bridge .  
"So I found a hunt for us." Sammy said , and I furrowed my brow at how quickly he changed the subject.  
"Yeah two vamps right outside Fort Central Iowa attacked a school bus. Luckily only the driver was in it."  
I heard the pitter patter of feet coming down the stairs and then came down Cas. My face flushed bright red and I refused to make eye contact with him.  
"Did I hear someone say hunt?" He said and I could hear the smile on his voice . Sam got up from his chair and grabbed Cas, pulling him into a forceful hug.  
"Thank you,Cas ."


End file.
